Give Me Your Love
by AliceGaima
Summary: A summer at the Burrow and an ' incident ' makes the relationship between Hermione and a certain red haired Weasley blossom. but it isn't Ron we're talking about! How will he react when he know about the truth and how about with everything going on in the wizarding world.. Ron/Lavender Harry/Ginny mainly Hermione/Charlie please review ittt and give me ur opinion
1. At The Burrow

_hi everyone! I wrote this story long time ago and I thought I would publish it and see what you think. REVIEW PLEASE_

 ** _A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did but NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 ** _Chapter One: At The Burrow_**

 **Boredom was controling the atmosphere at the Burrow. It was a hottest days of summer so far . The Golden Trio were about to start their sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger was sitting next to her best friend, besides Harry and Ron, Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley. They wore the same outfit: A red tank top with " WEASLEYS ARE KINGS " written at the front in white. She had her smooth but slightly curly hair up in a white ribbon, and so was the redhead. Ginny had silky red hear, which is a Weasley trademark. She kept "aww_ing" about how Hermione dyed some blonde streaks to her hair to feel bit different. Bill, the oldest son in the family, sat with his brother Charlie, second oldest brother, at the very end of the room and kept shotting glances at the others. Ron was unsurprisingly eating as always and the twins Fred and George were the first to break the silence.**

" I will not allow myself_" stated Fred who was now standing full height.

"Ourselves_"corrected his twin brother George

"To sit around here like _"continued Fred

"a bunch of grandpas_"

"doing nothing but look at ourselves_"

"it already ruins our brilliant_"

"Amazing_"

"wicked selves to sit here with you guys"

" I wouldn't go that far boys. What do you want to do anyway?" Bill said still looking at Charlie.

" ANYTHING WILL BLOODY DO IT NOW" the girls giggled on how the twins always managed to say things at the same time.

Fred and George looked up at them and then to each other with a wicked gleam shining through their eyes.

Fred went to sit beside Hermione and called her name in a singing and dreamy voice.

"What?" the brunette replied with the same singing tone

" Do you want to tell us about muggle fun?"

" ifeydo " stated Ron through a mouthful of pastries. ( if they do)

" oh that hurts Ronald. My heart is in pieces" Hermione said with sarcasm and faked to be heartbroken " of course muggles have fun goofies. How about we play Marco Polo. anyone heard of it before?" they all shrugged and shook their heads" so here's the game : one player is chosen as "It". This player closes his or her eyes and tries to find and tag the other players without the use of vision. The player who is "It" shouts "Marco" and the other players must respond by shouting "Polo", which "It" uses to try to acoustically locate them. If a player is tagged, then that player becomes "It."who's in?"

Ginny was the first to jump and shout her " I'm in"

surprisingly Charlie and Bill said at the same time "count us in"

Fred and George were like " BLOODY IN"

" so what about you Ron wanna play?"

"duh? sure I do you gits. If I eat alot it doesn't mean that I'm out of the entertainment picture."

" yeah yeah sure whatever you say Ronald "

 **and then the fun began but Hermione stopped them as Bill was about to voulenteer to go first.**

" I have a boombastic idea guys."

"spit it out Mione "

" well, how about we play 2 in 1. The 'it' who is the blind searcher will try to find 'we' who is us the hiders but to make it easier for him since he is playing without the use of vision, he'll shout 'Marco' and we'll respond by 'Polo' and the first one the searcher finds is the 'it' next turn. how about that?"

Fred looked at her tying his best not to be impressed " so it's hide and seek and Marco Polo at the same time?" then he occasionally broke into a witty grin " THAT'S BLOODY BRILLIANT!"

 **and so the game started. Everyone has hid and the brunette was left alone to search for her hinding place when a warm hand covered her mouth and the other made its way to her waist. She was ready to fight but the sensation of that unknown's warm hand sent shivers down her spine.**

" shhhh it's okay it's me Charlie."

" oh bloody hell Charlie you scared the living light out of me."

 **they waited together and then the Weasley boy broke the uncomfortable silence between them**

" so I heard you're the brightest witch of your age right?"

" well I guess but now that I think about it I think I'm the only one who thinks with her mind " he laughed at her comment and then caught her eyes , her coffe deep brown eyes.

Hermione was like a sister to him .he wanted to see her reaction so he winked at her and didn't fail to see that she flushed a bright pink and he laughed again. they heard a "Marco" and a "Polo" from different spots in the house. They were playing excitedly that they didn't seem to realize how fast time was passing by.

Harry's POV

 **It was same as always here at private drive. I was sick of the Dursleys who in my opinion are insufferable gits and bloody excuse of an uncle and aunt. I I was also having problems with Dudley and his friends, more like gang. I missed Mione and Ron alot. I wished I was at the Burrow but with Voldemort's return professor Dumbledore said it was best for him to stay here. But was he right?**

 **I sometimes felt waves of jealousy pass by having to hear about the fun they have with Bill and Charlie. I knew they wanted me there but I couldn't help but feel angry about them not being here with me, espaicialy Ginny. She was his girlfriend after all (A/N: Harry and Gin are already together)+(A/N: Ron is inlove with both Hermione and Lavender).**

 **I laid back on my bed to think about things but drifted into a peaceful sleep as a result.**

 **Back at the Burrow:**

 **The clan sat together and talked about how things were going to be this year. Fred and George opened the subject about Harry and Dumbledore's odd movements as if undercover or something but Bill protested and said they would know about all that soon enough if they stop nagging already. That night was a night where laughs were shared and views were told. Up in the girl's room that night before heading to bed Ginny told her best friend about her fear on Harry and this situation. The brunette reassuring her best friend that Harry was fine slipped into her pj shorts and tank top thinking that whatever happened she will be there for Harry. Just as normal this year was gonna be a bombing ride full of dangers.**


	2. Girls Night Crashers

hi again. here is chapter 2 hope you like it. please review to tell me if I should continue or not. at least send a 'delete' or 'continue' in the review section down please please please REVIEW!

Chapter Two: Girls Night Crashers

"RON, I FOUND THE CHEESE BUT I CAN'T FIND THE CRACKERS BRO. WHERE ON EARTH ARE THEY?" For once in her life Ginny would have liked to eat crackers and cheese for breakfast but it is always either there is no chesse or no crackers.

" well hello and good morning to you too little sister. How should I know. It's not as I'm always in the kitchen." Ronald Weasley was in a good mood today and that was totally a bad thing right?

"says who " the she weasley snorted then snickered

"did you have to shout your throat out wake the Bloody people who are sleeping Gin?"

"yeah yeah whatever just where are they?"

" well mum and I thought we have been crackling alot lately and so we didn't buy any." he laughed at his own comment non stoping.

" please Merlin, help me. I did not just hear him say that! God! Ronald Sodding Weasley you are so embarrassing."

The little girl stormed out of the kitchen looking terribly flushed and saw her brother Charlie sitting with his face burried in a book.

he simply looked up at her chuckling" the 'crackling' joke, am I right?" then returned to his reading.

" hey Gin. Morning"

"good morning Bill. I'm going outside to get something be right back."

"careful there sis"

meanwhile, Hermione had no Sodding idea of what to do now.

Flashback:

"Hermione wake up"

"hhmmphhh"

"I'm going out so you'll get to tell Charlie we're having visitors so he and Bill will have to clean the guest room"

"hmmphhhh"

"SLEEPY HEAD GET UP NOW"

" don't get you knickers up in a twist I'm up."

END FLASHBACK

She opened the door slightly and stuck out her head as she managed to shout over the noise that was coming from the twins' room.

" CHARLIE WE ARE HAVING VISITORS SO CLEAN UP THE GUEST ROOM."

" WHAT MIONE? YOUR HANDS IN A TANK SHOE?"

"lam stew? WHAT? JAPAN'S EATING LAM STEW?" she hadn't thought of what she said and just blurted out like that. 'good job at making fun of you self idiot' she scolded herself mentally and went down. She hasn't notice she was still in her very short shorts and tank top that said 'Suck It Up'. As she stood and leaned over the kitchen door with her arms crossed and tapped her foot to get the attention of the boys. She saw Charlie gaping at her and turned crimson red. She suddenly felt the courage slip away and found her feet quiet looked intently at his younger brother and chuckled to himself. The younger man felt the blush creep up his neck so he went back to his reading without glancing one more time. When the Gryffindor lioness regained her courage and was upon to open her mouth to speak the twins came rushing in.

"is it true Mione_"

"that you're having_"

"visitors?"

Charlie had to look up at her " so your hands aren't in a tank shoe?"

she blushed and shook her head.

"oh yeah about that_"

"did we hear correctly_"

"that the Hermione Granger_"

"Gryffindor genius_"

"said that Japan's eating_"

"lam stew?"they barked out with laughter leaving her to blush even more deeply

" I-I... didn't...how...what?"

"speechless miss Granger_"

"aren't we?"

Bill gaining control on himself said in a laugh_shaking vioce: "so you're having a girls night?"

"yep" with that the brunette turned on her heels and rushed upstairs to change.

 **she changed herself into a dress. The skirt was floral and the top had 'NERD' written on it. Her hair was** in **loose ringlets and it framed her face beautifully. She checked herself out in the mirror and made her way down to help her best friend with the preparations.**

"there you are Mione. Where on earth have you been? I thought you might have been dead up there."

" Ha ha very funny" the brunette sat across her friend " your can really be like Fred and George sometimes"

She placed her hand on her heart dramatically" oh my, you wounded my heart"

" oh shut up will you?"

" whoa whoa Mione don't get your knickers in a twist. Now do you have any idea about what the party theme will be about Mrs Brains?"

" Ginnnyyyy...uggghh...anyway what about a hip hop party theme?"

"Oh my gosh Mione where did you get that brains of yours? I tots agree with you. Now all I have to do is find us a common outfit for tonight."

"well maybe_"

"maybe we could wear something punky and funcky with headbands and arm accessories"

"with shorts mainly. Gin you're gonna rock if you become a fashion designer."

"thanks got run now...wait what colours?"

" you're the brains here now. Suit yourself"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AT THE BOYS ROOM AT THE BURROW:**

" what is so bloody cool about girls slumber parties?" Ron Weasley sat with a disgusted look written on his face.

" that my dear Ronniekens_"

" is a long story_"

" there will be a lot of hot chicks_"

" and he means alot_"

"in way too short shorts and tank tops_"

"and you'll feel like you're in heaven"

as the twins finished Ron commented" and I will need ear plugs for tonight"

" why is that little bro?"

Ron immediated a giggling vioce and everyone barked out with laughter.

" all the Gryffindor girls will be here" Fred stated with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

" guys I think I have a nice idea"

" you can think" Charlie teased as Ron glared at him and continued

" well, I just want to see how a the party's like_"

" more like see how Hermione's looking" Ron went redder than his hair

" Shut up Char, anyway we could crash into their party_"

" so we will be_"(Fred)

" party Crashers"(George)

" yes George and will you bloody stop interrupting me...again we will crash into their party and they will have to let us in since it's their only choise"

" where did you get your brain from?_" (Fred)

" a shoe store?" (George) again they laughed but the small one glared and if only glares could kill they would have been dead.

" well then tell me your idea if you're so clever"

"help me out George?"

"my pleasure"

"ok so first we would like to hear the_"

" _girl talk_ that is about hot boys and mainly boys_"

" by using our extendable ears_"

"awesome thanks we know_"

" and then we will CRASH into their party_"

" in a 'accidental' way_"

" and get them to let us in the fun by our charm_"

" claiming that we are bored and that we need to play something_"

" and thought you would want to play."

Ron crossed his arms" what's so great about your plan"

" girls will differ_"

" a 'yes' group and a 'no' group_"

" Gin will be unable to think of anything_"

"and will tell us to wait down for her_"

" right then they will feel pity and booya_"

" we're in the game baby"

" now that's what we call a plan" Bill and Charlie nodded in a ' it's-totally-true' kind of way

" meeting is over mates now let's go and eat something"(Bill)

" did Bill just say that? I thought Ron will be the one to say ' I'm hungry' or 'I wanna eat' " Charlie teased and ducked as Ron tried to slap him across the head.

They all went down with one thought in their heads " we're going to be GIRLS NIGHT CRASHERS"


End file.
